Time Passes
by Innusurri
Summary: All Sango wanted was him. How can she tell him that... when all he wants is everyone else... and not her?
1. Chapter 1: Stay

Time Passes

Time Passes

Disclaimer: I do not own this series, nor do I wish to own it. And even if I did want to own it, I wouldn't admit it! Well I wanna own Fluffy… muwahahaha.

Warning: This story is going to have some mature scenes, because it is a one-shot. Reviews will not convince me otherwise! (Well maybe I will be swayed…. Haha.)

Chapter 0

Stay

Sango felt lonely. She was stupid. Why did she say those things to her? If he didn't hate her before… he certainly would hate her now. Kagome was sure to tell him.

"Why did I say those things?" She questioned herself, blindly walking down the corridor through her tears. It hurt, she had to admit.

"Sango! Wait up!" Koga shouted to her. Sango stopped, quickly blinking back her tears. "What's wrong Sango? You're crying?"

Sango laughed softly. "It's nothing." She smiled softly, blinking back more tears. She hurt. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. "I'm just having some chest pains." Koga nodded.

"Oh. Well, Ayame was looking for you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She wants to talk to you about something 'personal'… Though I should know cause I'm in her personal business too." He shook his head slowly.

Sango giggled. "Koga, it could be her asking me for a pad or something!" Her eyes closed as she did this. Koga's face went red.

"Ewie. Girly things!" Koga mocked their friend Naraku's voice. Naraku was a homosexual, and he was always mocking Sango, even though he acted like a girl himself. Sango burst out laughing before she saw Sesshomaru turn the corner.

"I have to go." She said, "I'll go see Ayame. She in her dorm?" With Koga's nod, she ran off. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru was by Koga.

"Was that Sango?" He asked, almost out of breath.

"Yeah. She's going to see Ayame." He murmured. "Why?"

"I have to ask her something."

"Oh." And he watched Sesshomaru run the way Sango ran.

Sango on the other hand, ran faster, and arrived at Ayame's dorm in no time flat. Sango laughed at Ayame, who indeed, needed a few pads. Ayame was laying on her bed when Sango entered, and instantly launched into asking for some. "Calm down Ayame! I bought a box earlier today just incase you needed them. Besides… I won't need them for a long while." She whispered, grabbing her stomach gently then smiled.

"Aw, Sango. I can't BELIEVE that you did that with him. Had sex I mean." Ayame sighed. "I thought you would wait like me!" Sango laughed softly.

"I thought I would too… but it was a crazy night you know… and I was emotional and it was the only thing that made me sane… and besides, it was really good." Sango looked at Ayame's horrified face, before she laughed loudly.

"Sango! TMI!" Ayame shouted out, covering her head with her pillow. "Oh, owww! Cramps!" Ayame doubled over it pain. "It hurts!" She laughed as she held her stomach, the pain clear on her face.

Sango smiled before standing, for she had sat on a chair. "I have to go… Miroku is probably going to yell at me, and I haven't told him about… well, you know…" She smiled softly, holding back some tears. "He won't like it though… so it's not all that great really. Even though this is what I wanted, what I chose…" She stopped, inhaling through her nose, "And this is the consequence…"

Ayame nodded, knowing full well how Sango felt. Well, she didn't fully understand, but she could imagine. "See you later Sango." And Sango left with a nod.

Sango ran down the stairs, just as the elevator opened and Sesshomaru emerged and knocked on Ayame's door. "Yes?" Ayame called.

"Was Sango here?" Sesshomaru called, as Ayame opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"She just left, homes." She stated. "You literally just missed her." Sesshomaru nodded and ran down the stairs, deciding the elevator was too slow. "BYE!" Ayame shouted, now in a bad mood. "Stupid boys…"

Sesshomaru saw Sango run out the door. "SANGO! Wait!" He shouted. Sango turned around. "Sango, I need to talk to you about Miroku." Sango stopped in her tracks, her eyes round as saucers.

'Does he know? Oh God.' She thought, and her eyes fogged up with tears. "Yes?" She choked on saliva. "What is it?" Her hands went to her jacket and she zipped it up, putting her hands in her pockets.

"You're pregnant, aren't you Sango?" He asked politely, but it was more or less a statement then anything else.

"Sesshomaru… please, please don't tell Miroku. He'll hate me." She whimpered, teardrops escaping her eyes. "Though he probably already knows cause I told Kagome." Sesshomaru sighed, putting a hand on his head. Sango giggled. "You know, Koga took that pose earlier."

Sesshomaru smiled softly, and nodded. "I was there, I already know. I've been trying to catch you all day!" He laughed, his eyes bright with humor, then he got very serious. "But Sango, why would you tell Kagome? You know she's a blabbermouth." He stated.

"I said some… very rude things to her after I told her. Because she said I shouldn't keep it." That made Sesshomaru growl in anger.

"Just because she is a whore doesn't mean you are." He stated, his eyes narrowing. "Sango, keep it. If Miroku doesn't want it and he tries to get rid of you, tell me. I like you Sango, you're like my sister."

Sango smiled lightly. "Sesshomaru… I can tell Miroku won't want it. All I am is a burden to him… and he's a playboy… so he'll probably break up with me."

Sesshomaru smiled lightly. "Hey, he's not so stupid as to get rid of something great like you." Sango smiled. Naraku popped up behind Sango.

"Un-huh, he's right girlfriend. If he hurts you, I'll make sure I'll hurt him… in a sexual way, of course." Sango jumped then started laughing.

"Naraku, you're so weird. Well, hey, I'll talk to you both later… Ciao." She shouted, as she ran out, getting into her car, she jumped in and drove to Miroku's home. She knocked, and when Miroku opened the door, she gasped and blushed. All he wore was a pair of shorts which showed his very toned chest. "Er… Miroku, I have to tell you something." She whispered. Inu-Yasha laughed from his living room and walked in to the front room after Miroku let her in.

"Hey Sango baby, what's wrong?" He asked, walking to her.

"Ew, Inu-Yasha, get away. I'll tell Kagome." She warned, raising a fist. "I mean it."

Inu-Yasha laughed loudly. "Kagome already knows. She's in the next room with a few other guys, entertaining them." That made Sango's eyes widen.

"Miroku… I have to talk to you. Alone." And Miroku nodded, leading her upstairs. It was clear he was drunk. And he was a horny drunk. He also got angry easier. As soon as they were sitting Miroku tried putting his moves on her, but Sango blocked his hands and pushed him away. "Miroku. I'm pregnant." She stated. He stood up and looked towards her.

"Get out." He said. "Get out now. I don't want you, I never have. All these years, every time I told you I loved you? I just wanted in your pants! And you fell for it!" He laughed, shoving Sango out the door. He watched her stumble down the stairs.

Sango ran out, hearing the mocking laughter of those she thought were her friends. She ended up in the park, parked her car, and got out. There was a beautiful lake a little down the path, and she walked to it. A moment later, she took out her cell-phone and started typing on her keypad.

Miroku's phone rang and he picked it up. It showed the new text-message from Sango. He opened it, even if he said he didn't care, he really did. He had been after her for too long. But right now… he felt he had to hurt her, otherwise she would think he was mature enough for a baby.

But he wasn't. His eyes went wide. Even if he was drunk, he wouldn't let her do this. He loved her, too much to let her. But he'd already hurt her… and he wasn't ready for a kid. He dropped his phone. He couldn't care. He wouldn't let himself.

After Miroku didn't text her back, or even call, Sango let her tears cascade. She opened her phone again and dialed Sesshomaru's number. "Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, as soon as he answered.

"What's wrong Sango?" He asked, his tone was panicked from what Sango could tell, which made Sango smile.

"Sesshomaru. I give up on this life. I realize that I can't do anything. I was right about Miroku," She stopped to inhale shakily, "He didn't want me… he bluntly told me all he was with me for," She stopped again, to choke back a sob, "All he was with me for, for all these years, was to get in my pants…" She coughed, and the sob came out, which caused her to cry. She sobbed hard for a moment. "All those times he said he wanted me, that he loved me. Those were all lies."

"Sango, stop, please." Sesshomaru said. "Miroku loved you, I swear it. He lied to you just now. I do not know why. Sango, are you listening? Sango?" Sango put the phone back to her ear.

"Either way, Sesshomaru… I can't… do this anymore…"

"Sango, wait!" He shouted before he heard the click of Sango's phone and the dial tone. "DAMN it!"

But Sango couldn't hear that. She sat, her mind spiraling downward, as she walked into the water. Her body went numb for a moment before adjusting as she walked farther in. She ran through the memories in her head, smiling at her own stupidity. "Stupid, stupid, stupid me." She whispered.

She felt herself falling into a sea of lonely. 'Mommy!' She heard, but it was too late.

She disappeared under the darkness.

"Sango!"

Okay, okay, I get it, I HAVE to write more, but still. Leave me some comments, and I will update!

Jammers


	2. Chapter 2: Baby

Time Passes

Disclaimer: Well obviously I don't own it.

Chapter Two

Baby

Sango woke, her throat burning slightly as she rubbed her eyes. What time was it? She didn't know. She felt miserable. Last night she had tried to drown herself. Was she dead? Death wasn't supposed to hurt this much. She looked over. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking at him as he stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"You're at my house Sango. The better question is why you walked into a lake last night, trying to kill yourself. You have a baby inside of you Sango. Just because Miroku is a moron does not mean you should commit suicide." The tears began to sting behind her eyes as a few fell.

"Sesshomaru, I am not who you think I am. I'm not strong. Miroku used me, and I fell for it. What happened? I don't even know why I slept with him. I honestly thought he loved me. I am so stupid."

"He is a moron. I will take care of you, Sango. You are like my sister."

Only she wasn't, not that she ever needed to know that from him. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered, brushing the tears away.

"We must get ready. I made an appointment for you."

"Oh… thanks." She looked down, realized she wasn't in her clothes and blushed. "Um… who changed me?"

"Kagura."

"Oh. Tell her thanks."

"My sister is more than happy to have someone to take care of. Ever since Kanna moved away, she's wanted a new 'sister' herself."

"Oh. Um."

"I'll have her bring you clothes."

As if on cue, Kagura rushed in, clutching a few bags. Her sunglasses were perched on her nose and a grin was plastered on her red colored lips. "You're awake! Sango, dear, you mustn't go trying to kill yourself over a boy! Especially a TEENAGE boy. You are worth someone better. Besides beautiful, you have me, and now Sesshy to help you with your child." She dropped her bags and began to go through them. "Now dear, I bought you so many things. I think purple would be your color! Maybe pink?" with that, Sesshomaru excused himself and Kagura helped Sango dress.

"Thank you." Sango said, after she was dressed in a beautiful blue sundress. Flowers ran across the hem and around the neckline.

Kagura just smiled before a frown marred her features. "Sango, Sesshomaru was extremely worried for you. You should have seem him when he brought you in. It was like he was a ghost. His features were very grim, and he commanded I put you in a bath and change you and keep you warm, although he kicked me out of the room last night and only had me come in to dry your hair. He watched you all night."

"That was nice of him." Sango said off-handedly as something welled inside her. "He is just like a big brother to me. He is so nice to me all the time. He truly is my best friend."

"Well good!" Kagura chuckled. "Now let us depart on a journey so extreme, to find out how far along you are!"

"I'm guessing about three months." Sango murmured. "It's been a long while since that night."

"Well let us find out! To the doctor's office!"

Sesshomaru and Kagura waited in the waiting room as Sango was escorted back. Moments later, a nurse came out and asked both of them to come into the room. Sango was lying flat on a bed, with goo covering her stomach as she stared at the screen beside her. A heartbeat could be heard from the monitor and Sango was smiling and crying all at once. "Oh Sango!" Kagura said as she rushed forward and grabbed Sango's hand. "How far along is she?"

"About three and a half months. The next ultrasound should be clearer. I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You need to take them once a day, and they should be taken around the same time every day. Miss Tai? At the next ultrasound or the one after we may be able to see the gender. It'll be a month until your next appointment." As the doctor wiped the goo from Sango's stomach, Kagura smiled.

"It's so cute!" Kagura gushed as she stared at the photos of Sango's womb. "I hope it looks just like you. Ohhh if it's a girl, we can buy her so many pink clothes!"

"If it is a girl what are you going to name it?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango bit her lip. "And if it is a boy what are you going to name it?"

"Um… I'm not sure. It's still too early to really name it."

"Hn."

"Well, I for one, think you are going to be an amazing mother!"

"I hope so." Sango murmured, as she drank her tea slowly. The bell to the café rang and as she looked up, she saw Miroku. She looked down and away, to Sesshomaru who looked at Miroku.

"Check now." Kagura growled, wrapping her arm around Sango. Not too many things made Kagura mad, but Miroku certainly had the power. "Everything will be okay sweetie." She cooed to Sango. The check came by, but not before Miroku saw them and began to approach. Kagura stood up and shoved him. "Listen here bub. Don't come near Sango. Ever again. Or you will find out what it is like to be a woman."

As the ushered Sango out, she heard Miroku whisper. "But it's my baby…" It played in Sango's mind all the way to Sesshomaru's house. Over, and over it repeated. It was his child, but with all the partying he did, and all the sleeping around… was he really going to be a good father?

What was she supposed to do?


End file.
